James of the Dead(Reboot)
by jorgevaldez524
Summary: This is gonna be rated M. This is the reboot version of James of the Dead. This story is very graphic. Reader discretion is advised. How do I add a chapter to a story? I am trying it but it will not work.
1. Chapter 1

James of the Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own DotD, but I own the story.

Rated M due to graphic imagry and language.

_Hello my name is James. If you are reading this, I might be dead. I currently have no idea when this thing began. All I understand is it started when I was 8._

_ Well the first day happens like any other day in the films. Well except for the fact that it started out differently. When the virus struck people were in a panic. I am not sure why, but so many people fell ill, the hospitals overrun with patients, and hospitals were understaffed. I might as well explain what happened._

Day 1

When I was 8 I stood at 3 feet 8 inches. Don't laugh I was short. I have brown hair, baby blue eyes from my mother, and I had my father's nose along with my mother's mouth. When I woke up that day my parents were downstairs, mom making breakfast, dad eating breakfast. I woke up early that day since I was going to a friend's house. Well it was Saturday okay.

"James wake up or you'll miss breakfast. Your father is going to eat it all." ,my mother had said.

"Coming.", I told her.(Using colors to signify who's speaking per chapter. This will change per chapter.)

I made sure to dress out of my pajamas. I hated those things because my mom said I looked like a "wittle bunny". I despise how she makes me feel all warm and funny. No I was not embarrassed. I was not. I repeat I was not flipping embarrassed. You are stupid if you think I was.

Well I changed out of that weird outfit since she liked me to wear warm clothes. I was easily susceptible to the cold. It was not because of a condition or anything. I just hate being cold. It makes me try to use people for warmth. Which kinda got me in trouble once.

Right back on track. I changed into jeans that I despise, oh and I put on this shirt that had these words saying "I'm a Big Boy." I, um, don't wanna say this, but, I kinda had to wear pink shoes. Yes I wear socks obviously and underwear. Okay so I went downstairs and got to breakfast. My dad already left to work. My mom told me to eat up. The table sure was filled. We had a bowl of fruit. Just fruit like apples and bananas. The table was a very sturdy wood oak. The kitchen is like any kitchen on a house. Well for breakfast I ate a sandwich of ham cheese and egg. Oh it had mayo and ketchup.

I miss that kind of food. Okay well after breakfast my mother was reading the newspaper seemingly worried.

"Mom what's wrong?" ,I asked so innocently.

"Oh nothing just some stupid fellow tried eating a a slice of pizza whole." ,she replied.

I did not know why but I bought it. Why did I believe her?

"Hey honny aren't you going to your friend Beth's House?"

.My friend Beth is a girl okay. No we're just friends. Even though I still wanna cry after what happened to her.

Well um nevermind.

"Honey get to the truck."

"Okay."

We went outside to the lawn. It was still packed but I could hear someone coming. My mother turned around. It was Mr. Jerry. He is this old guy who loves to play with something called a Gummy Drum. I have no idea what that means. My mom told me that he used to work in a lot of . Jerry saved me when yesterday. I can't believe he did that. He killed himself to save me. I hate being alone. He died and I wound up hiding in my family's house. Funny where it all begins is where it ends huh.

"Hey Margy is he going with Beth?" ,he asks.

"Yeah he's gonna go there."

"Um Margret you know the stuff."

"Oh sorry Jerry here."

My mother handed him these weird thingies. I still don't know what they are. Mr. Jerry never let me drink any. He said it's bad for kids. He said it was for adults. What's Beer get inside the truck. The area is nothing more than a strange mixture of houses. It is kinda where rich people live. Well I think it is since my daddy says I am not allowed to talk to any of those weird people in coats and stuff. Um I mean ugh. I can't erase what I wrote. No don't laugh.

Well um right back on track. The truck is something called a Toyota. I used to think it was called Toyata. No don't laugh. Ugh those damn things are still shuffling outside. We go inside the truck. It has these weird seats that feel really weird rough yet soft. Mom calls it leather. Yes well I learned how to spell from Mr. Jerry.

My mommy and I drove to this place that had apartments. She always said never to go outside of the apartment without supervision. I am still scared of dark places, Kind of hard to write with them grumbling like that.

1 hour later

"We're here." ,she said it all weird.

"Okay." ,I replied.

No I am not being rude. I am just not used to expressing myself. My mom says I'm shy. No I am not shy, just that too many people make me nervous.

We walk through an apartment where each floor has railings. When we entered the area a mailbox with numbers somehow hanging on the wall was there. We kinda just went to the third floor. We went to floor 3. My mother knocked, then 5 minutes later it opened.

"Hey Margret." ,Beth's Mother said.

"Hi Jenna, I'm dropping off James to play with Beth." ,mommy said.

"Oh Beth's sick sweety. She fell ill yesterday."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Sorry James you can't see Beth today."

"Okay." ,I replied trying to sound cheerful.

My mommy carried me back to the truck knowing I wanted to play. Beth is like my best friend. We met in preschool. She and I used to play a game we made up. It was a game about pretending to be slaying monsters. I can't believe it became a reality,

1 hour later

When we got home my mommy put me in my room to play. I was so used to being in the room but it felt so empty now. Me and my friend Beth always loved to use this thing called a video game system to play online on the computer a game called Call of Duty. It was funny how a lot of people made these weird things called rages. Me and Beth loved beating the enemy. The funny thing is that we even played the zombie mode. Well let me tell you something. Those zombies in the call of duty games show ya something. Ya gotta shoot them more than once in the head. Decapitating works but hitting them works to. A gun always makes noise. I learned that they're just infected people.

Well, um, right back to my room. My room had a tv that was big. It was bigger then me. I had the computer on my bed. My bed was a single bed. I had these bunnies there. The sheet and the whole bed. Um, um, no I meant nevermind. It had all red like blood stuff. Yeah, yeah. Well the wall was just normal. There was a drawer for shirts socks and underwear. I had another one for my games. The closet had my pants and formal clothes. Formal means, um dress in the tight suit. Well the tv also had an xbox there. Okay well fine also a wii.

6 hours later

I had six hours worth of playing a game called Tales of Symphonia Dawn of a New World. Well I made it to chapter 2. I can't remember it that well just the names of these games. Power had gone out a week due to nobody monitoring. To many sick people. I heard my daddy come home. I went downstairs to see mommy crying. She was crying a lot. I saw my daddy hugging her. He was holding her, and then I heard her say something really bad.

"Jenna killed Beth Jhon, she fucken killed Beth." .she said it so, just so sadly.

"Margy it's okay, it's okay. We have to- James what are you doing here?" he asks.

I was crying and I ran to my room. My mommy and daddy began talking about what happened. I can't believe no police officers came. Then I heard my daddy scream scarily. My mommy screamed all weirdly that made me suddenly hide under my blankets. I heard munching then went downstairs.

"Mommy? Daddy? Is everything okay?" ,I said it in a very low voice.

I went downstairs to the kitchen really scared. I was scared and mommy and daddy might have been hurt. I walked into the kitchen to see another person there. It was the maid we hired. My mommy and daddy were eating her. This reminded me of the news reporting how people were getting sick. It reminded me of riots of people with guns shooting sick people on the tv news. They did not notice me. I saw how Ms. Lola was there her face all scary. She looked dead.

Mommy and Daddy ate her all up and I was just stuck. I don't know why but I thought I was in a nightmare. Then they suddenly sniffed the air and looked at me. Their eyes were scary. It looked red and they looked so hungry. Angry and hungry. I ran to the kitchen and took the big kitchen knife. My mommy and daddy kept coming.

"Mommy, Daddy please stop. You're just pretending right? Mommy? Daddy? Mommy Daddy please stop." ,I said.

They growled and went after me. I don't know why no one heard me but I screamed then I suddenly hit them in the head. My mommy went down first. Then my daddy. I kept hitting them in the head with the knife. I went to the maid and stabbed her head. I went into the bathroom and cleaned myself. I felt disgusting. After that I went into my room and changed into clean clothes. I made sure the house was quiet. So many people were screaming. So many people were dying. I heard guns shooting. I thought they were fireworks at first. I just went into my bed and fell asleep. Okay I cried myself to sleep. I was just that scared.

**Author's Notes: I am making chapter two soon. If you want to submit a character you may do so. This is the only fanfic I actually wanna do. This will be rated M throughout. The chapters are either gonna be short due to graphical imagry or the need to shorten chapters.**


	2. Day 2 part

**Author's Notes: I own nothing. I will be doing another revamp once the story is finished. Well I do own James and this is technically a book in and of itself I guess.**

Day 2

I woke up feeling really tired. I went downstairs hoping my mom and dad were awake. I know I should probably be scared about the night before, but I only thought it was a nightmare caused by too many zombie things. Well the games and such. Upon getting downstairs I heard rummaging. I tip toed towards the kitchen. Luckily I still had the knife with me. When I entered the kitchen I saw this man rummaging through everything in the kitchen for our food. I put the knife against his back. I was scared so, um, okay I put it near his leg.

The man immediately stopped and looked down at me. It was a man in his late thirties. This man grabbed me by the arm, and tossed me to the ground. He had this weird look on his face. He had the knife in his hands, and then he looked down at me and he winked. The man had jeans, a shirt that read Time to Party. He seemed well groomed. He got closer and closer. I saw him putting his jeans down, and then I got scared and ran. He went after me laughing. Thanks to his loud laughter some of the dead were banging against the windows. Well I kept running up to my room and decided to lock the door and stay in there.

**Author's Notes: I am still trying to add more plot to this since I like suspense. Be prepared for some interesting things on the 24****th****.**


End file.
